Wilferrel
'''Wilferrel '''is a forum contributor on Topix Dinosaur Forum and Imperial Palace, who also happened to be one of the first prominent users ever on the forum, in early 2007. Wilferrel gained fame throughout the Topix Dinosaur Forum for having a talent for driving off trolls, his first catchphrase being "The troll slayer!" He was last seen around March, 2012 and has not been seen since. Personality Upon first arriving at the slightly new Dinosaur Forum, Wilferrel was quick to join in on any dinosaur related topics, but also quick to attack those who opposed his views. Back in the day, Wilferrel was arrogant and somewhat vain, and had a bad temper. Wilferrel loved dinosaurs as much as the other users, but did not hesitate to post several off topic threads, which recieved critisism, which, as usual, Wilferrel dismissed. Do note, however, that Wilferrel was not trolling or attempting to troll, he had simply not known the ways of internet forums, as this was his first venture into one. Wilferrel's anger was escalated and exampled in a thread called "Wilferrel, Please Calm Down" made by a minor contributer named Manchester. Wilferrel tried to calm himself in this thread, but misunderstandings of his friends compliments lead him to act even angrier than before. Also, Manchester had explained that SpinoX000, Wilferrel's archenemy troll at the time, was his only true enemy. These words slightly inspired Wilferrel, and he engaged in a long flame war against SpinoX000. Wilferrel, though with difficulty, managed to defeat the troll and send him fleeing from the forum. History Wilferrel claims to have discovered Topix in early 2007 while searching over the internet, where he came across a thread pinning two dinosaurs in a fight, which ones, Wilferrel claims to not recall. In the thread, Wilferrel bashed a Dinosaur hating troll named Horror, and discovered his talent for troll fighting. The Topix Dinosaur Forum was also particularly new when Wilferrel joined, making one of the first users on the forum. Also, he didn't sign up as an official member until late 2009. Wilferrel quickly met his arch nemesis, SpinoX000, who was the dominant troll at the time. Wilferrel engaged in short, two or three post arguments with him, until Manchester's words slightly inspired Wilferrel, and Wilferrel engaged in a long and flame war with SpinoX000, defeating him and exiling him, forcing him to flee. All the while, another troll, Horror, the same troll from last time, was watching in the shadows. He promoted Surf Dude, Wilferrel's former, short-lived friend, Georgie, a random grunt, and Stiff Upper Lip, a semi-powerful troll, to his group, attempting to insult Wilferrel away from the forum. However, Wilferrel refused to engage in a flame war with them, and Horror dissapeared. Mysteriously, his grunts dissapeared along with him, indicating they were possibly sockpuppets or people that lived near him that agreed into trolling Wilferrel (unlikely). Over a perioid that lasted about three months, Wilferrel engaged in one of the longest flame wars in Topix history with Ethan Dino, a 9 class, empire starting troll, and the strongest troll ever until the time of the Dark Ages. Ethan Dino, backed up by his sockpuppets, made it hard for Wilferrel to win the flame war easy. However, Wilferrel was backed up by other contributers and friends, such as Christopher Pearsoll, Lord Vader, and Sakib. With moderate difficulty, Wilferrel and his friends defeated Ethan and his empire, who only posted about twice a month from then on. Wilferrel also made another good friend, Dino Freak USA, who also helped in the battle against Ethan Dino's empire. Wilferrel, during the flame war with Ethan, also discovered a thread made by him, which Wilferrel was quick to attack. However, a spammer arrived randomly on the thread and posted off topic things about Wilferrel's religion, which was not mentioned at all in the topic. Wilferrel replied to this comment hatefully, and then another user, SLDT, agreed with the spammer. Wilferrel engaged in a long flame war with SLDT, who won with ease, what with his intelligent vocabulary and dominant reasonings against Wilferrel. Wilferrel, however, continued to argue with SLDT, who simply ignored his remarks while Wilferrel kept bashing. Finally, Wilferrel admitted he was being stupid and fled from the forum, creating on of the longest hiatus of any major user on the Dinosaur Forum, lasting about 4 months. When Wilferrel finally returned in late 2009 with a registered account, he witnessed Topix lying in ruins. When Wilferrel arrived back on the forum, he was like a totally different person - calm and collected, not angry nearly as much as before. It was quickly explained to him that the Dinosaur Forum was attacked by a troll master named Pincus Shain, who was even stronger than Ethan Dino. Wilferrel didn't seem to care much that Topix was half-destroyed, mainly because of seeing the fuss some people made about it. Wilferrel, at first, did not like the new user and council leader Spinosaur King because he replied to the trolls, something Wilferrel learned was the key to the success of the trolls, and thought he was being too much of a drama queen about it. However, it is not to say that Wilferrel didn't care about the forum anymore, as he tried to orchestrate most users to ignore the trolls and not follow in the footsteps of Spinosaur King, the forum's new leader. Despite Wilferrel's efforts, the other users usually ignored him or reasoned against his claims, much to Wilferrel's chagrin. Eventually, Wilferrel decided to duel Spinosaur King in a flame war, who was backed up by his close friend Ohyeah Spinosaurus, a former troll of another powerful empire starter, Giganotosaurus Fan. The flame war ended in a tie, and Wilferrel agreed to migrate to Prehistopia, Spino King's new forum. Wilferrel was still suspicious of Spinosaur King, but decided to let go of it and accepted he and Ohyeah, as well as the other new users, as friends. Wil originally thought that SK was a gloomy ice king, but changed his opinion on him after they became friends. When Aequitas the Eliberator hacked into Prehistopia and destroyed it, Wilferrel was fortunately offline, preventing the destruction of his account. Wilferrel is now an inactive user on Imperial Palace, though he took a long hiatus, and now only posts once in awhile. He hasn't been seen since, claiming himself to be going off on "adventures" on the wikia community. Category:Contributors Category:Junior Contributors